This invention relates to radio frequency reflectors, and more particularly to UHF frequency transmitters or antennas of the non-furlable type intended for use in the environment of space.
An important attribute of products intended for use in space is that they be light in weight, to minimize the fuel required to transport them there from the surface of the earth. However, sufficient strength and rigidity must still be provided to maintain the required shape of the reflecting surface.
It is known to utilize perforate or mesh-like reflective surfaces for minimization of weight and solar pressure effects. It is also known to utilize wires or cables as part of the support structure interconnecting a reflector surface-supporting hub and rim. An example of such a prior art reflector is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,102. However, in that prior patent, the antenna is of the deployable type wherein, once deployed or unfurled, the reflector surface is comprised of a series of flat sector-like segments, each defined by straight-line edges at the outer perimeter and along two angularly-spaced radial lines. Thus, there is no means for defining or approximating a reflector surface of paraboloidal shape. For higher frequency transmissions, it is more critical that the shape of the reflector surface more closely approximates the mathematically predetermined curved shape.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a lightweight reflector for reflecting radio waves in the environment of space, which reflector has a curved reflective surface capable of approximating a predetermined curved shape, and supported by a lightweight structure capable of maintaining such shape.